


The other doctor

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV), Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 21:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Will hooks up with another deadly doctor.
Relationships: Will Graham/Martin Whitly
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	The other doctor

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine this being set after Hannibal s2 and during s1 of Prodigal Son. I'd like to imagine doctor Whitly makes an escape and goes on a trip, which hasn't happened yet.

Martin Whitly is heavy against him, the rasp of his beard chafes against Will’s now clean-shaven chin.   
“My dear,” purrs doctor Whitly, “You must get better therapy.”  
Will snorts and tries not to desire another man’s hands on his body, another man’s scent in his nostrils, another man’s cock splitting him open.  
He fails.  
“So you are a serial killer groupie,” says Whitly.  
“No. I just have a ..type.”  
“Who happens to be a killer,” he says and that sends Will spiralling into a heady orgasm, he’s not sure if it’s the voice or the degradation that sets him off.  
“I’ll be he loves you most of all,” says Martin. “His prize pupil, the brightest star in his universe.”  
“You have the hots for you own kid,” says Will sharply.  
“No. I am not a bad father.”  
Will goes down on him and observes that at least now he’s silent.  
One blowjob is like another after all, even if he longs for another’s taste.

*  
“He tried to kill you,” says Martin.  
“And I him,” says Will. “He killed our adopted daughter before my eyes.”  
“I would never harm my children,”  
“No.”  
“Nor your ex.”  
“Dear Jess, no.”  
“But Hannibal goes Medea and slays our daughter before my eyes. Fucking drama queen.”  
“He does have a certain esoteric charm in his kills.”  
“Bet you guys admire him.”  
“Didn’t you also kill and arrange a man?”  
“Kind of. “  
“You belong with us.”  
“Not with you,” says Will. “With him.”  
“Your family,” says Martin and kisses him and Will misses Hannibal more than ever.  
“I will let you go in the morning,” says Will. “Give you a head start before I call your son.”  
“Pity,” says Martin. “We could have had more fun.”  
“Sure,” Will says and they fuck again.

*  
In the morning when Will is alone he calls Bright and then he decides to build a boat and find Hannibal.

**Author's Note:**

> Martin thinks he's a good dad, but well..


End file.
